Relief Next to Me
by Inaccessible Formalities
Summary: Based off of the Tegan and Sara song of the same name. Albus was dead, gone, kaput. He was no longer on the earth.. Was he?


A/N: For all intents and purposes of this story, Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Voldemort himself.

RELIEF NEXT TO ME

Days seemed to drag by. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Years to grieve, years to move on, but Minerva McGonagall never did. Months of expensive therapy and she still was not over his death.

"Minerva, have you seen this?" Professor Flitwick asked Minerva, showing her the Daily Prophet. "No, Filius, I can't say I have. Do enlighten me."

Filius began to read aloud, for the rest of the staff was listening. There were no private conversations at the High Table.

"Voldemort's Wand Snapped – New Lives Begin. Th-that's the headline," Filius stuttered. "It is with great pleasure we at the Daily Prophet get to inform you that the citizens of the Wizarding World who had been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself, are now back alive. Spotted recently were James and Lily Potter, walking through Diagon Alley with their son, Harry, and his children." Filius paused, unsure of whether he should continue. Seeing Minerva's glance, he started again. "Will Lily and James be the only new lives? Page 13B for full story. Shall I turn to page 13B, Minerva?"

"Thank you, but no, Filius. If I might have that paper, perhaps I will read it in between my classes."

"Of course," Filius squeaked, "here you are!"

Taking the paper, Minerva stood. "Before breakfast ends," her voice rang clear throughout the hall, "fifth year students are reminded to sign up for career advice. The sign up sheets are outside the Hall. Thank you."

The students stood, and went their separate ways to their classes. Having first period off, Minerva headed up to the staff room, where her therapist awaited her. She smiled, "good morning, Minerva!"

"Good morning, Skylark. How are you?" Every week it was the same. Determined that she did not need help, Minerva often tried to put the focus on how Skylark was, not her. "That doesn't matter, dear. How has your journal been coming?"

Albus Dumbledore strolled through the castle doors. How good it felt to be home! Arriving at his office, the Headmaster said his most recent password, "Chocolate frog." But nothing happened. Wondering what could be wrong, he headed towards the Hospital Wing, because he knew the Mediwitch would be there. "Poppy," he began, "what is the password to my office? I can't seem to remember it."

Madam Pomfrey nearly dropped dead. How Albus could be standing before her asking her password to his office – Albus was dead!

"Erm," she started, "Aren't you… dead?"

"But of course not, my dear," his eyes twinkled, "I am wounded that you think so."

"Well, after your…" Poppy searched for a word, "disappearance, Minerva became Headmistress, and Filius became Deputy."

"Oh! Do you have an idea of where Minerva or Filius might be?"

"Minerva would be in the staff room, with Skylark."

His eyes twinkled. "Thank you, my dear!"

And then, without another word, Albus Dumbledore was gone. Off to give the shock of a lifetime, to the love of his lifetime.

Skylark, the therapist was fresh out of ideas. The journal had failed, for three weeks now, it had come back empty. Getting Minerva to talk was nearly impossible. She had given up.

"Well, Minerva dear, I best be off."

"Good bye, Skylark. I take it I won't be seeing you next week?"

"You do appear to be correct!"

"Thank you." Taking that as her cue to leave, Skylark left. It's too bad, she thought, Minerva really did used to be a wonderful professor.

Standing, Minerva began to leave the staff room. She collected her papers, and then proceeded to open the door. Shock of her life, she fainted.

Minutes later, she awoke in the infirmary. "Minerva dear! You're up, oh, thank heavens Albus was there to catch you!"

"Poppy, Albus is dead. He is dead. He could not have been there to catch me. Because he is dead. Gone."

"Often, one forgets to read the full article in the Prophet," Albus started, "quite a shame, too, for then, that individual would have an idea of what is happening in the world."

"A-Albus?"

"It appears so, my dear!" his eyes twinkled.

"Thank heavens. I missed you."

"And I you, Tabby."

"B-but how?"

"I will explain every detail to you," he began, "after you are well. I am sorry, Tabby, for giving you a shock."

"You are, of course, forgiven, my love."

Relief was not an emotion known to Minerva anymore. But there it was, in all of its glory, sitting next to her. Albus.

End.


End file.
